The Trials of Love
by Dragonboy
Summary: My first atempt at a Digimon fic, just a prolouge about a fateful night for Sora and Matt. Now with a second chapter! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own anything and whatnot and this is my first attempt at a digimon fic, not to mention my first attempt at a romantic one, so review... thanks... and now onto the fic.  
  
The Trials of Love  
  
Just look at her, he thought. Sitting over there, so happy just because they were together. Yeah, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't going to ever let her get away, to be what could have been. No, this was the time, the moment for him to show his love completely.   
"We're here." Sora said as they pulled into the driveway. "You know, I wish this night would never end."  
"Yeah, me too." Matt replied as he walked her to the door. As they reached the porch they kissed goodnight as always, but this time Matt stopped her from going inside.  
"I love you Sora. I can't imagine ever being able to live without you in my life. Just being with you will shine light on my darkest days. Just being apart tears my soul, the only relief being the fact that I will see you again soon. I just want to be with you, always." He went down on one knee and pulled a small package out of his coat pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful ring. "Sora, will you make me the happiest man alive? Sora, will you marry me?"  
"Oh, my god." Sora said in between tears. "Yes. Yes, of course Matt. I love you."  



	2. The Day After

  
  
Trials of Love pt. 2  
  
  
The Next Afternoon  
  
Matt pulled into Sora's driveway, leaped out of the car, and jaunts up to the door.  
"Hey love." Said Matt smiling.  
"Hello cupcake, how are you today? I know I'm feeling great." Sora replied beaming as she let her fiancé in.  
"Ha, that's a new one. Well wha'cha wanna do today?"   
"Hm, I don't know." Sora gets a thoughtful look on her face. "We should go tell everyone the news."  
"Yeah, lets call them all together now. But we can't let them know why yet." Suddenly without warning Matt gets a depressed look on his face. "Oh no."  
"What?"  
"What about Tai? You know how much he cared for you, this is gonna crush him."  
"Well, you should probably go tell him before we get everyone together. But I think you underestimate him, I think Tai will turn out alright."   
"Yeah, well I hope your right. I guess I should probably be the one to be the one to break the news to him. While I'm gone could you tell everyone to meet up at the park at 5:30, by the south entrance? Thanks."  
"Sure thing." Sora says while the two of them embrace each other. "So you'll be picking me up right around 5, or do you want to just meet me there?"  
"I'll pick you up, then afterwards we can go catch a movie or something. That alright with you?"   
"Sounds great, see you soon." She kisses him goodbye.  
"Not soon enough, bye."   
  
  
"Yeah, I love you too, I'll talk to you later." Tai hangs up the phone, just getting done talking to Annie. Suddenly he hears a knock at the door. Who could that be? He thinks as he walks towards the door. "Well I'll be! Hey Matt, long time and not much seeing. So how are things between you and Sora, huh?" What could this be about, I haven't seen him in weeks? Hey, maybe Sora and him could tag along with Annie when they go to the movies that night? Annie wouldn't care and it would be nice to see Sora again.   
"Hi Tai, just thought I'd stop by and say hi. Hey Tai, there is one thing I need to talk to you about. Its about Sora."  
Sora? "Oh, come on in, have a seat first, you don't need to talk out there." I hope the two of them are getting along ok.   
Once they were both seated, Matt decides to break the silence, "Ok Tai, you know how long Sora and I have been together, and you know how much we mean to each other. Well, last night I proposed to her, and she said yes."  
"Wow, congratulations." Wow that's a surprise, Tai thought. But the two of them belonged together. "The way you were talking I was expecting to hear that the two of you had broken up or something."  
Matt looked relived, "No, we just got engaged, that's it. We were going to tell everyone this afternoon but I wanted to break the news to you first. Because of how you two loved each other once."  
"Well what did you expect me to do?" replied Tai, stifling a laugh. "Make a fool of myself in public? Break down crying or try and get into a brawl with you? No, I'm over Sora. I may still wonder what could have been if I had just stuck with it. But its over now, and I just have to move on. And I have." And now I have Annie, who I love with all my heart.  
"Are you sure your alright with this?" Asked Matt.  
"Of course I am, and maybe we should get to the park, don't want to miss all the excitement. Oh, and maybe I should call Annie, she'll be happy for the two of you for sure."  
"Great, I got to go pick up Sora too, so I guess I'll see you there. Bye." Matt said as he opened the door and left.  
Those two will be very happy together, thought Tai, I had better call Annie now. Tai walked over to his phone and dials Annie's number, "Hey sweetie, its Tai, hey how about we go to the park, Sora wants to tell us something..."  
  
  
Later at the park...  
  
"Come on TK, tell me." Kari whined. "I know you know what's going on."  
TK just smiled, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, it's my brothers business, and he's the one who has to tell everybody." Even as TK was saying this, all of the other former digidestened, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were all wondering aloud what the meeting was about. Even Tai and his girlfriend Annie were in the crowd, though Tai was being oddly quiet, but no one seemed to notice. All of a sudden, everyone fell silent as Sora and Matt walked up the sidewalk, hand in hand.  
After an awkward silence, Matt was the first to speak. "First, Sora and I would like to thank all of you for coming today on such short notice. Well, now for why we asked you here in the first place. Sora, would you like the honors?"  
"Sure Matt." She cleared her throat, "Well, the reason we asked you all to come, put simply, is to announce that Matt and I are now engaged." The whole crowd seemed to gasp as one, clearly surprised by the news. Then the silence was suddenly filled with shouts of congratulations and joy.   
Everybody seemed happy, everything was good, and for the two called Matt and Sora life was suddenly perfect. And no one could ever take this moment from them.  



End file.
